


The Birthday Fic

by Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Hipster Steve Rogers, M/M, Musician Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86/pseuds/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты только что сказал, что мы будем делать всё, что я захочу,– кичливо улыбнулся Баки, с важным видом подходя ближе.– И думаю, я понял, чего хочу.<br/>Стив поднял бровь, борясь с желанием отвернуться и схватить бумажное полотенце, чтобы стереть глазурь с очков. Чувствовал, что если прямо сейчас повернется спиной, то ему торт на голову наденут за идею заново отпраздновать день рождения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Birthday Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233098) by [17405](https://archiveofourown.org/users/17405/pseuds/17405). 



> [](http://gifok.net/image/fxSx)   
> 

Была уже почти полночь к тому моменту, как Стив поднялся по маленькой лесенке, ведущей к двери дома Баки.  
В ресторане была просто адская смена. В числе всего прочего, ему пришлось исправлять ошибки новенького работника, путавшего заказы, опрокидывавшего подносы с напитками, которые _он_ должен был разнести… И это была лишь верхушка айсберга. Последней каплей стала женщина, от которой прямо-таки _разило_ отвратительными духами, усевшаяся за одним из его столиков. Это довело астму до критической точки, и ему пришлось довольно долго отсиживаться в офисе Брюса, пока другие официанты обслуживали его посетителей.  
Из-за _этого_ он едва смог вовремя закончить со своими обязанностями по закрытию ресторана и успеть на поезд до Бруклина. Стив даже не представлял, что бы делал, если бы пришлось ждать следующего еще сорок минут. Наверное, лупил бы кулаком стенку или пинал мусорный бак.  
Или, ладно, он, наверное, просто влез бы в деньги, отложенные на продукты на месяц, и взял такси.  
Вздохнув, Стив закрыл дверь ногой и одним резким движением сдернул красный шарф, висевший на шее. Трение, которое при этом возникло, немного обожгло, но он это проигнорировал. Ноги буквально убивали, и все чего ему хотелось это _присесть_ и больше ни о чем не думать.  
Слух уловил звук работающего в гостиной телевизора. На всем этаже было темно, спасало только тусклое освещение из прихожей.  
— Баки? – позвал Стив, скидывая ботинки.  
Он оставил их там, где они приземлились, не побеспокоившись о том, чтобы аккуратно поставить их на ближайший стеллаж. Стеллаж, который он собрал именно с целью заставить Джеймса не разводить у двери беспорядок. _Ну ладно._  
— На диване,– ответили из темноты.  
Стив пошел на голос, едва волоча ноги. Он улыбнулся, увидев, как Баки повернул голову над спинкой дивана, чтобы посмотреть на него. Прошло несколько дней с тех пор как они пересекались в последний раз. Графики у обоих были слишком плотными, чтобы заниматься чем-то еще кроме работы и сна. И после сегодняшнего кошмарного дня, Баки был настоящей отрадой для усталых глаз.  
Стив обогнул диван и плюхнулся на него, забив на изящество. Кожа была такой уютной, что грозила просто поглотить, когда он повалился на нее с облегчением.  
Баки коротко рассмеялся.  
— Тяжёлый день?  
Стив устало посмотрел на него, перекатив голову по мягкой обивке.  
— Дерьмовый, – расплывчато ответил он. Еще не хватало, чтобы Баки нервничал из-за инцидента с духами.– А у тебя как?  
Тот пожал плечами.  
— Нормально. Весь день был здесь, писал. И какого чёрта ты там делаешь?– он шутливо толкнул ногу Стива своей. – Иди сюда.  
Поднявшись, Роджерс вздохнул и подполз ближе, заметив, что Баки уже переоделся ко сну, в белую футболку и спортивные штаны. Стив немного завидовал ему из-за этого. Конечно, он _мог бы_ встать и тоже пойти переодеться, но был просто не в состоянии заставить себя протопать все четырнадцать ступенек на второй этаж, не ноя и не жалуясь при этом и вообще, ему сейчас было не до того.  
Стив позволил уложить себя, когда Баки немного откинулся на диванные подушки и обнял его за плечи и талию, согревая.  
— Так намного лучше,– прошептал Джеймс ему в волосы.  
Стив был вынужден согласиться. Он наконец-то позволил себе расслабиться, устроив голову на груди Баки, и с любопытством взглянул на экран. Как всегда шло какое-то старое кино. Благодаря непрекращающемуся потоку черно-белых фильмов, который обрушился на него с тех пор, как они начали встречаться, Стив с гордостью идентифицировал ведущую актрису как Бэт Дэвис.  
Затем его взгляд переместился на журнальный столик, поймав странный отблеск. Бутылка пива аккуратно стояла на подставке, отражая свет от телевизора, превращая образы на экране в размытые кляксы. Он бездумно смотрел на неё какое-то время, пока развязка фильма не привлекла его внимание.  
Когда кино подошло к концу, Стив почувствовал себя обделенным. Финал был настолько интересным, что отчаянно хотелось увидеть события, которые ему предшествовали. Но теперь он уже все испортил, узнав, чем все закончится.  
Вот как-то так, а потом Баки заерзал под ним, пытаясь подняться.  
Он усмехнулся, когда Стив сполз по нему ниже, отказываясь двигаться с места.  
— Не хочу портить момент, но мне очень нужно в туалет.  
Стив громко застонал, совершенно не желая расставаться с теплом.  
— _Терпи._  
— Я и так _терпел_ , – ответил Джеймс таким тоном, с каким обычно еще закатывали глаза.– Дай встать.  
Фыркнув, он сел, со стоном лениво потянулся и проворчал:  
— Ладно. Но возвращайся скорее.  
— Да, да, – посмеиваясь, ответил Баки, и Стив почувствовал поцелуй на своей макушке, перед тем как тот ушёл.  
Роджерс сел, по экрану уже поползли финальные титры. Меню DVD проигрывателя переключилось, и интро прокрутилось трижды прежде, чем он собрался с силами, чтобы подняться. Снова вздохнув, Стив дотянулся до пульта, выключил телевизор и направился на кухню в надежде найти что-нибудь выпить. Пустая бутылка на столе дразнила его слишком долго.  
Устало моргая, он открыл холодильник и полез внутрь, чтобы взять одну из бутылок, которые стояли на верхней полке. И замер, когда увидел куполообразную прозрачную пластиковую коробку, стоявшую на стойке рядом с ним. Чувство любопытства и страха, угнездившееся внизу его живота только усилилось, когда он включил подсветку над духовкой и рванул крышку с прикрепленного к ней блюда.  
Круглый двухслойный, наполовину съеденный, торт предстал во всей красе (он выглядел так, будто Баки ковырял его вилкой, а не нарезал на кусочки, как все нормальные люди), белый с голубой каймой из глазури по краю и голубыми розами в тон, собранными в маленький букетик с зелеными листиками.  
Может он и был на половину съеден, но не требовалось быть гением, чтобы понять надпись, сделанную жутким липким желтым гелем на незанятом розами пространстве.  
_«С днём рождения»_  
Желудок Стива сжался.  
— Давай, налетай, я всё равно не собирался есть его весь,– услышал он голос Баки из-за спины.  
Тот прошёл на кухню и обнял его сзади, потянувшись чтобы взять себе ещё пива из холодильника, который Стив так и не закрыл.  
Обернувшись, Роджерс склонил голову и сглотнул.  
— У тебя день рождения? – робко спросил он.  
Баки пожал плечами, открывая пиво и не замечая его отчаянья. Или просто игнорируя его, Стив не мог сказать точно.  
— Был пару дней назад. Бекка пробралась и оставила торт здесь, когда меня не было. Ещё есть мороженное, если хочешь.– Он глотнул из бутылки и закрыл холодильник.  
— Пару дней назад? – недоверчиво повторил Стив.– Почему ты ничего мне не сказал?  
— Потому что это не важно. Я всё равно его не праздную.  
Стив нахмурился и снова взглянул на торт. Отставив пиво, Джеймс достал из шкафчика пару мисок.  
— Почему?  
Баки не смотрел на него. Он выдвинул ящик и взял две ложки.  
— _Не праздную_ и все. Не беспокойся об этом, Стив. Все нормально.  
— Ничего не _нормально_ ,– передразнил тот.– Почему ты не любишь праздновать свой день рождения?  
Баки тихо фыркнул, поставив посуду.  
— Потому что это значит, что я старею, ясно? – мрачно ответил он, скрестив руки на груди и надувшись, уставился в пол.– Это… пустая трата времени.  
Стив неверяще рассмеялся, опешив от такого признания.  
— Бак… ты же _несерьезно_.  
Голубые глаза оглядели его с ног до головы и, нет, он не шутил. Совершенно точно не шутил.  
— Но ты не на много старше меня, – осторожно заметил Стив. – И я-то знаю, что я не старый, – пошутил он доверительно.  
Баки пробормотал себе под нос что-то типа: _«доживёшь до моих лет – поймёшь»_ , и Стив буквально покатился со смеху. Он не хотел смеяться, но это было так забавно – видеть друга с выпяченной нижней губой, расстроенного чем-то настолько глупым…  
— Стив, хватит ржать надо мной…  
— Я не ржу над тобой, – успокоился Стив и серьёзно кивнул, прочистив горло.– Просто… ты говоришь так же как _я_ , относительно определенного дня…  
За это он удостоился практически испепеляющего взгляда.  
— Это не одно и то же. Как вообще можно ненавидеть День Валентина?  
— А как можно ненавидеть свой _день рождения_?– отбрил Стив, ухмыляясь, когда друг неодобрительно посмотрел на него.  
— Так… что,– устало поинтересовался Баки низким голосом.– Хочешь сказать, что раз ты дал мне себя переубедить, теперь я должен тебе позволить изменить _моё_ мнение?  
Стив пожал плечами.  
— Ну, это было бы вежливо…  
Баки заворчал и опёрся о край стойки.  
— Ты ведь не отстанешь просто так, да?  
— Без вариантов.  
— Но мой день рождения уже прошёл.  
— И что? – Стив скрестил собственные руки на груди, копируя упрямство друга. – _Притворимся_. Позволь мне отпраздновать твой день рождения с тобой, хорошо? Я очень хочу.  
— Ладно, ладно,– пропыхтел Баки, слегка розовея от смущения. – Хорошо, – он опустил руки. – Волшебное путешествие во времени. Снова мой день рождения, _ура_. И что теперь?  
— Чем бы тебе хотелось заняться?  
— Сидеть дома и считать пигментные пятна.  
Стив закатил глаза.  
— Неправильный ответ, попробуй ещё разок. Ну, давай. Мне завтра не нужно на работу. Всё, что захочешь.  
Баки надолго задумался.  
— Выпить бутылку водки, которую Нат подарила мне на новоселье?  
— Немного лучше, но не мог бы ты побыть серьёзным хотя бы три секунды?  
— Я абсолютно серьёзен, что ещё делают взрослые на свой...– он замолчал на середине предложения, а Стив прищурился, глядя на него.– Ладно,– вздохнул Баки.– Дай мне секунду, хорошо?  
— Ну, это я могу,– Стив облокотился на стойку рядом с ним, терпеливо ожидая.  
Баки нахмурился, задумчивый взгляд блуждал, как всегда, когда он ломал над чем-то голову.  
Не больше, чем через минуту, над его головой буквально зажглась лампочка.  
Потянувшись, он погрузил пальцы в глазурь, оставшуюся на покрытом золотистой фольгой блюде, которое стояло на стойке между ними. И прежде, чем Стив догадался, что тот собирается сделать, было уже слишком поздно. Шлепок глазури плюхнулся на его нос, забрызгав стекла очков.  
— Эй! – завопил он, сдёргивая их. Стив возмущённо уставился на друга, перед глазами всё немного расплывалось. Он вытер нос тыльной ладони.– Зачем ты _это_ сделал?  
— Ты только что сказал, что мы будем делать всё, что я захочу,– кичливо улыбнулся Баки, с важным видом подходя ближе.– И думаю, я понял, чего хочу.  
Стив поднял бровь, борясь с желанием отвернуться и схватить бумажное полотенце, чтобы стереть глазурь с очков. Чувствовал, что если прямо сейчас повернется спиной, то ему торт на голову наденут за идею заново отпраздновать день рождения.  
— Хорошо,– осторожно начал он.– И чего ты хочешь?  
Взгляд Баки метнулся от столешницы, где стоял наполовину съеденный торт, обратно к Стиву.  
— Я хочу,– медленно начал он.– Слизать всю эту глазурь,– кивок на торт.– _С тебя._  
Стив почувствовал как уши и лицо одновременно запылали, вздохнул, потёр переносицу.  
— Баки, я имел ввиду приготовить тебе ужин или что-то вроде того, – он устало посмотрел на друга.– Не валяй дурака.  
— А кто тут дурака валяет?– возразил Баки и, протянув руку, ухватил Стива за край футболки.– Давай, Стиви,– проворковал он игриво и хитро улыбнулся.– Ты можешь приготовить мне ужин завтра, но _сначала_ я хочу десерт. Требование именинника.  
Стив усмехнулся.  
— Быстро же твоё мнение на счёт всего этого поменялось.  
Баки ухмыльнулся.  
— Что я могу сказать, ты очень убедительный. А сейчас футболку. Долой.  
Сглотнув, Роджерс взглянул на торт, который сейчас казался съеденным менее чем наполовину и, боже, на нем было _так много глазури_ …  
  
Он был приятно удивлен, поняв, что это не было так неловко и грязно, как предполагалось. Баки языком собирал капли глазури с его ключиц, прикусывая кожу и тщательно слизывая сладость с низким довольным мычанием.  
— Веселишься? – спросил Стив, удивлённо приоткрыв рот, когда за нежным вылизыванием последовал укус.  
Баки отстранился; губы были синие, и когда он ухмыльнулся, зубы оказались того же оттенка.  
— Ещё нет, – промурлыкал он и выразительно посмотрел на ширинку джинсов Стива, прежде чем снова лукаво взглянуть ему в глаза.– Я дам тебе знать, когда начнётся настоящее веселье.  
Раздался низкий звук, и Стив понял, что именно _он_ издал его. Это был самый странный стон, который он сам от себя слышал из-за… А ладно, просто от того, как многообещающе это прозвучало. Роджерс прикусил губу и надулся, когда Баки рассмеялся и снова погрузил палец в глазурь. Он предоставил Джеймсу выяснять, что ему нравится, прежде даже, чем _сам_ Стив бы это осознал.  
— Хочешь немного?– поддразнил Баки, держа покрытый глазурью палец так, что тот практически прижимался к губам Стива, легонько мазнув по ним.  
Почувствовав тёплое дыхание на своём лице, он, недолго думая, приоткрыл рот и зажмурился, ощутив сладость на языке. Закончив с предложенным лакомством, Стив услышал одобрительный стон. Он открыл глаза, когда Баки убрал руку, как раз вовремя чтобы увидеть, как тот обрушивается на него глубоко, жадно и липко целуя.  
Баки ухмыльнулся в поцелуй:  
— Кажется, мне начинает нравиться мой день рождения.

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод в подарок для моего бро Faith_fatal )))))


End file.
